Keep Me Here
by LvndrRsThrn
Summary: Sam and Danny are stuck in their dreams. They're alone, yet together in the same sense. Who's idea is it to try to make them crack? Who else? DxS SUMMARY STINKS! I try not to think too hard lol
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer (sry for not doing in others, but you know the way things go...I hope.)**_

**_Yes, this is a songfic so if you dont like them, please stop here. If not, please R&R._**

* * *

Keep Me Here

**We're not gonna be just a part of their game…**

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Sam asked as Danny Phantom fell onto the carpet of her room. She frantically locked the door and ran over to him as he changed into Danny Fenton. She patted his face, trying to get him to wake up. All that was in response was a groan and a cough.

"Danny, wake up? You need to get some-" she stopped, seeing blood dribbling down his chin, forehead and red forming in the stomach of his tee-shirt, and a gash on his right arm" Danny!"

She ran into her bathroom and got a first aid kit and searched for the cuts and bruises as she wrapped them up. All during the procedure, Danny was breathing heavily. After bandaging his stomach, she caught a glance of his muscles. She blushed, until she saw all the scars that he had endured through the past years. Suddenly there was a movement and she pulled the shirt down and sat up.

"Sam? Where am I?" Danny muttered after opening and closing his eyes.

"Danny, you flew in here beaten up. I don't know why you came here, but you're in my room. Luckily for you, you _did _come in here," she said as she kept him from sitting up.

"Sam, I was fighting….Vlad and…-"

"That's it, Danny. You don't need to tell me anymore," Sam said worried as he started to cough again.

"Sam? You're parents home?"

"No, Danny, they're not home again and you need to stay here. I'll go call your parents-"

"NO!" Danny cried as he shot up to grab her hand and pull her away from the door.

"Danny?"

"They know, Vlad and them did this to me. They're probably looking for me now. I need to leave and-"

"Danny, you need to get to the hospital-"

"They'll ask questions-" Danny changed to Phantom and was about to fly out of the window.

"Danny, stop!"

"Sam- I need to leave before-"

"I'm coming too!"

"What?!"

"Just wait and I'll come too."

"Sam, you can't your parents-"

"Never cared about me anyway. Sorry, but you're not leaving without me. Either I go or you go back-"

"Then come on-hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**We're not gonna be just the victims…**

Sam ran around the house getting money and clothes and personal items, ghost gadgets, anything important that came to mind. After that she ran to Danny and they flew off. They flew invisibly to the ocean and never looked back. Tucker wasn't there; they were alone, on their own. Tucker would be pissed, but that was a little price to pay compared to the thoughts of Danny being beaten by his parents and Vlad.

Suddenly, Danny's cell started ringing. The sound startled the two of them, but Danny ignored it. Sam picked it out of his pocket and saw that it was Tucker. She showed it to Danny and he nodded as he landed on a beach on an island.

"Where the hell are you Danny?" Tucker yelled.

"Tucker, are you alone?" Sam asked.

"Uh….yeah, I'm at your house, Sam," he said a little confused and shocked at the voice.

"Tucker, don't go to my house, no matter what, okay?" Danny said taking the phone from Sam.

"Why, Danny- and why are you and Sam-"

"Tucker, Danny's parents and Vlad are after him again," Sam replied.

"Again-What do you mean again?"

"Just don't go over there, okay, Tuck?" Danny replied.

"Fine, but where are you guys?"

"We're-"

"Bye, Tucker. We'll call you later."

"Danny!"

"They're gonna get him. He's the only one who's left who's close to me there," he replied.

"Danny….this is tearing you apart," Sam stated as she saw tears in his eyes.

"We're not going to be used Sam. I care too much to let anything happen to you to let that happen."

"Then-"

"Vlad's on the chess board again."


	3. Chapter 3

**'Til everyone's the same I've got no place to go…**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Are you okay, Sam? " Danny asked concerned.

"Danny? Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now that that's over, you wanna get going?" Danny said.

"You're not….Danny are you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Of-of course I am?"

"No, Danny would never say something like that?"

"Like what? What are you talking about?"

"Danny wouldn't ever make a trick question like that."

"Hey! What's that supposed to-"

"You can stop the act now."

"……"

"What's your real name-if you have a real name?"

"Samantha," he said as he looked away from her and smiled.

Suddenly the scenery changed and was melting away. Sam took a step back and saw that it was now pitch black. She looked down to see she was standing on a little piece of the white cruise ships deck. It was eroding under her feet and she was beginning to fall. She fell back and screamed, flailing her arms around.

'_This is it…..this is the end .I never even got the chance to tell him my secret. The two years that I stayed with him, growing mature, getting in trouble together. How could this happen to me.'_

She opened her eyes to be blinded by white light. She saw that she was lying on her back in a room that had random tools. She felt pain and her chest started to hurt. She closed her eyes in pain and to scream. There was no sound. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as her now red, pale face.

**I've got no where to run, they love to watch me fall, they think they know it all**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster, that's what they always say…**

"Sam? Sam! Answer me!"

Danny Phantom sat there on the dark floor of Sam Manson's room. She lay there, helpless, on the floor. She smiled up at Danny and closed her eyes. Blood slid through the edge of her mouth and onto the carpet. There was already a pool there from her gash in the head.

All of the sudden, the door slammed open and there was a scream. Danny turned around to see the Manson's. Mrs. Manson was standing there, hands to her mouth, eyes wide, and face pale. Mr. Mason stood there gaping, eyes wide. They were both looking at their daughter and the pool of blood under her. Mrs. Manson then feinted and fell on the floor, crumpled. Mr. Manson fell and caught her. He hugged her close and cried a little. He then, suddenly swerved around and turned on to Danny.

"You did this Phantom! You're a monster! You took my daughter away from me?"

"No- It was an accident!-"

"You're a disaster to all worlds, halfa."

Danny turned around to see that Skulker was floating above him. Mr. Manson set his wife onto Sam's bed and went beside him. He looked both mad and confused.

"What's a halfa?" he asked Skulker.

"A person who is half ghost and human."

"He's from our world? He's a living person? What kind of person would want to kill a harmless girl of their own kind?"

"He also brings pain and misery to our world also."

"I wonder what his human half looks like."

This sent chills down Danny's spine. He felt tears bursting out of his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Sam was his best friend. Even worse, she was the love of his life. The father and mother of his love hate him. They wanted to destroy him. Enough to rely on another ghost to help them.

"His human half is…..Daniel Fenton," Skulker said with a wicked smile.

"WHAT!?"

That was it; Danny took off and never looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero, but I'll make it on my own…**

"Mom! Dad!" Danny called as he flew into his home.

All of the sudden, they jumped out of nowhere and surrounded him. They both had guns blazing and never flinched at seeing their only son's horrified expression. He put a hand over his chest and frowned.

"That scared me-"

"Don't move ghost!" his mom cried out.

"Mom? It's me, Danny-"

"Why'd you kill Sam, Daniel?"

Danny looked at his father awkwardly. There, his eyes were glowing red. _Vlad!_

"Vlad get out of my dad!" Danny said as he grabbed his mom's ecto-gun.

"Vlad? What, are you playing hero again?"

Danny turned around to see Jazz coming down the stairs.

"Jazz, what's going on?"

"You didn't answer mom's question, Danny," she replied coldly," Why'd you kill your best friend?"

"I didn't! It was him!"

Danny pointed at his dad and he looked shocked, and then got angry.

"Danny, you're a lost cause. You're not a hero, that's a game we used to play."

"Stop playing with my head!" Danny said clutching his head.

"You've never been a hero, you've been the opposite this whole time. You just thought that you were one," Jazz said sourly as Danny ran up to his room.

He ran in and slammed the door. He looked up to see a death article from a newspaper. It was Valerie's! He looked around to see other random articles.

'Football player, Dash Baxter, killed by Danny Phantom!'

'Mysterious death that only a ghost could do, Paulina Sanchez….'

'Mysterious blowing up of Casper High School….'

'Ghost invasion-Danny Phantom at head?'

"_What the hell is going on!?!?!?!?_"


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotta prove them wrong, me against the world, it's me against the world…**

Danny flew away to the only person who believed in him. He flew into the Ghost Zone and searched for Sam. Every other ghost he saw ran when they saw him. He passed many doors. The Ghost Zone looked different. There were less landings and doors than he remembered. There were splinters and more black than green in the background.

"Sam!"

"You called, Danny Phantom?"

Danny turned around to see that Sam was now cleaned up. He held back tears of joy as he had important things to do. Danny Phantom had an interview with Sam Manson about what happened.

"What really happened?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned, "You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"My parents and your parents were overshadowed and tried to kill you. You pushed me out of the way of a blast and took it head-on. "

"Then why am I unscathed?"

"Because….what _do_ you remember?"

Danny shrugged.

"I have magic on my side. I learned how to heal. It was in the middle of the procedure. Jazz came up and threw an ecto-disk at you and I leaned over and it grazed my head."

"Grazed? GRAZED! You're dead everyone else wants me to die for it and-"

"_Danny! Help, Danny!" a faint voice called._

Sam smiled," I'm calling you."

"What?" Danny asked confused before finding himself in a white room with random tools around.

"DANNY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**We won't let them change, how we feel in our hearts…**

Danny turned, trying to get up. He looked down to see that there were restraints holding him down. He let loose an ecto-blast to see it didn't work. The restraints was glowing a ghostly green. He looked around hurriedly, trying to think of something to get him out of it. He saw that, to his right, there was a scalpel. He closed his eyes as he tried to reach it with his right hand. His hand grasped onto it and pulled it close. He began to work on the restraints.

"Danny! - What do you want?" he could hear Sam say.

"You and Daniel are a dangerous weapon. You can't go on trying to save the world together. One of you must go or you will bring destruction to the world all together," someone answered back.

"How would you know? You can't tell anything that we do. You aren't in charge," Sam answered back.

"It won't matter soon. You're both in our hands," he said as Danny saw a gleam coming from the opposite room.

The restraints finally broke and Danny jumped up, going ghost. He flew through the wall into the room to see the person holding a knife close to Sam. Danny blasted the knife out of his hand and the ghost swerved around with a smile. Suddenly, behind Danny, there was a huge shadow that grabbed him.

"What the-"

"Nothing can stop us. We are going to save the world from your meddling forever."

"Master in the tank?"

"Yes, Askew."

Danny was then thrown into a tank and started coughing. It was full of a glowing red liquid. Sam looked over and gasped at seeing the action.

'_Danny Phantom, you're not a hero. You're all but the sort. Everyone hates you, Ultimate enemy of Amity Park, wanted in the Ghost Zone. No one wants you. You're all alone. No reason to save the ones you love. They all turn against you. Your parents try to kill you every day. Jazz always traps you. Tucker's always trying to stop you in ways. Samantha doesn't love you the way you do. There's nothing left.'_

Danny stopped struggling and Sam's eyes went wide with tears. She turned her head away as the ghost pulled him out of the containment. Danny hung limply in his hand. Suddenly, there was a lot of noise as the room started to shake. Sam looked to see that there was a red aura around Danny. She gasped, thinking it was the end.

"That may be true…," Danny said, with his head still down.

The ghosts looked at each other with a smile and nodded. They set him on his feet. Now standing, Danny turned to Sam and smiled.

"-but, I'm gonna be my own guide to what I do," he said as the aura turned green, but never lost its anger," You can't change hearts-can't rule over us. There's nothing you can do now. Brainwashing doesn't overcome the heart," he glared at them with a vicious smile, "too bad for you, huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't understand-" the master said, stepping back.

"Oh, I think I do. You were told this over and over again. You were told that we would destroy the world. That there would be nothing left and that we would kill for our own content."

"How-"

"Vlad Plasmious or Masters-whichever work for you. He's an old acquaintance. Let me tell you something though. I've never done a thing that ended anything that wasn't evil in the first place. Vlad is the one who has been doing this all along-"

"That's not what happened, though," he cut in.

"Oh, right. First he made you believe the same. That you were going to be evil and destroy everything. You begged for help and he said that he would take mercy on you. That 'mercy' was what turned you into a ghost and made you believe that he sent you here to stop others from destroying the world," Danny said rashly.

"Danny," Sam whispered as she saw the plan come out.

Danny was piecing it together from his dream. Her dream had somewhat of the same message. That shadow…it wasn't Danny, it was this ghost. He needed help and was trying really hard to fight. She smiled a little at the knowledge that Danny had found it out. She smiled wider when she saw that he had grown a lot. He usually was blind to feelings. There may be some hope for him yet.

"You…you're not going to-"

"No, I'm not, so you can put the scalpel down before someone gets hurt," Danny said addressing him.

"I'm…a ghost. What have I done!?" he cried as he fell to his knees.

"You were tricked," Sam voiced," Vlad does that a lot."

"What-what now? I have nothing to live for. Nothing to do with the afterlife I now have. What do I do?"

"You could help…really help," Danny replied.

"No, I can't live with what I've done," he said as he started to fade away.

"Seems like you've become smarter, Daniel."

Danny and Sam turned around to see Vlad. He shape shifted into Askew. Everyone glared as he smiled and teleported away. Danny was about to go after him, but was called back by the disappearing person. He looked back to see that Vlad was already too far to catch right now. The ghost disappeared, with a smile on his face," Thank you, Danny Fenton."

"I think you're about a 'B' average kid now," Sam said as they both laughed, flying off.

"Thanks, Sam," he said, heading home.


End file.
